


Strawberry Pavé

by shuichimoo



Series: Bottom Shuichi Supremacy [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (not quite), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Candy Shuichi AU, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Nipple Play, Top Oma Kokichi, Vore, shuichi saihara is made out of taffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuichimoo/pseuds/shuichimoo
Summary: Shuichi is the sweetest person in the world, Kokichi thinks, both literally and figuratively.Shuichi heavily protests against going to the beach in any weather besides winter, in fear of melting and being completely helpless with only Kokichi as his savior, being the only person who knows of his secret. Though Kokichi didn’t mind the idea of having to help Shuichi around the beach, who would be dripping like candy leaving sweet-like taffy on the yellow sand, receiving odd looks from other people.Kokichi really didn’t mind at all.in short: beach sex woohoo also Shuichi's entire body is made out of candy
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Bottom Shuichi Supremacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Strawberry Pavé

**Author's Note:**

> this was beta read! hiii beta reader if you're reading!
> 
> also, not sure if you would classify this as vore? yes Kokichi takes a bite out of Shuichi once or twice but he tastes like starburst so does it really count

Shuichi is the sweetest person in the world, Kokichi thinks, both literally and figuratively. 

Shuichi heavily protests against going to the beach in any weather besides winter, in fear of melting and being completely helpless with only Kokichi as his savior, being the only person who knows of his secret. Though Kokichi didn’t mind the idea of having to help Shuichi around the beach, who would be dripping like candy leaving sweet-like taffy on the yellow sand, receiving odd looks from other people.

Kokichi really didn’t mind at all. 

Kokichi keeps fantasizing as Shuichi hurries around the house, overpacking like crazy. By the time his beach bag is already filled to the brim does Kokichi snap out of his candy-crazed sex dreams. He approaches Shuichi and offers to hold one of his bags, scoffing at every item that Shuichi put inside. He picks up a bottle of sunscreen and faces it towards Shuichi. “You don’t even burn in the sun.” Kokichi laughs. “What’s this for?”

Shuichi whips it away from his hands and throws it in his bag. “You burn though.” Shuichi comments, fumbling with the bag’s button until it finally closes. “Very easily.”

Kokichi rolls his eyes and ignores the comment, before laughing and turning back to him. “But it’s winter, Shuichi.”

Shuichi sticks his tongue out and huffs at him before walking back into the bathroom. “You can still damage your skin!” Shuichi calls from the other room.

“You care a lot about human skin care for someone who doesn’t have real skin.” Kokichi mocks, cackling to himself as he hears Shuichi gasp from the bathroom. 

“But you know I’m only kidding, darling,” Kokichi says, peering into the bathroom before walking inside and wrapping his arms around Shuichi’s delicate waist. 

Shuichi shivers as Kokichi licks a stripe down his arm, moaning at the taste of his strawberry skin, amusing himself as he fidgets with the now sticky skin. Realizing the time Shuichi shoos Kokichi away, quickly plugging in a hairdryer before drying the area that Kokichi licked, patting down the area in an attempt to smoothen what Kokichi had picked at.

“What if you eat me whole one day?” Shuichi cries, patting his taffy-like skin down with a napkin until it’s no longer tacky. Kokichi scoffs at the comment, giving Shuichi’s ass a light spank and then leaving the bathroom and heading to the garage.

“I wanna savor your taste forever.” Kokichi teases, grabbing the keys from the front door table. “I’ve never once eaten more than your hand.”

Shuichi doesn’t reply, knowing that Kokichi is completely right and that he wouldn’t dare to actually eat him entirely. The thought scares Shuichi, but he knows he shouldn’t worry about those things. Despite what Kokichi says about how delicious he is and how he wants to eat him up constantly, Kokichi wouldn’t ever try to eat his boyfriend. Besides, he doesn’t have the appetite to do so.

By the time they make it inside the car, they have two bags full of compact umbrellas, picnic blankets, taffy, other strawberry candies, and jackets. Kokichi insists on driving, even though he prefers not to drive during the winter since he can’t turn on the heater. Shuichi could melt and leave a mess in the car. But Kokichi decides to drive through the pain, preferring that Shuichi rests this time.

They make it to the beach after a rather long drive, Shuichi constantly biting his lip and playing with his hands. Kokichi does his best to reassure him that he’ll be fine, rubbing at his thigh and whispering sweet nothings. It works somewhat. Once they park Shuichi looks much lighter, humming to himself and tapping to a rhythm on his thigh. The sight relieves Kokichi as he smiles and gets their things from the back.

Shuichi wears a sun hat even though it’s winter, Kokichi wants to comment on it, but he decides not to bother. He knows why he’s so paranoid anyway, but Kokichi still believes that he shouldn’t overreact so much. As Shuichi grabs a bag from Kokichi, he frowns and whispers, “You think this is too much..?”

Kokichi shrugs, wrapping an arm around Shuichi’s waist as they walk to the beach together. Kokichi peers over at Shuichi, can’t help but notice as he starts to fidget again, biting his lip and giving nervous glances at other people on the beach. Kokichi rubs his hand against Shuichi’s upper arm. “There’s not that many people here,” Kokichi reassures. “We can find an area without anyone if that helps.”

Shuichi smiles down at him, nodding his head. They start walking around the beach instead of straight towards the stair down to the sand, opting to find the other stairway that leads to the rocks near the end. The last time they went to the beach was in fall. It was a relatively hot day in the season, which Shuichi tended to avoid going out on days as such, but Kokichi insisted on going anyway, which the ladder greatly regrets to this day.

Shuichi was reluctant but agreed since Kokichi was so persistent. He knew that it was one of Kokichi’s favorite places to go on Earth, and felt bad that they simply couldn’t go because of Shuichi’s body. It ended in a disaster. Shuichi ended up melting in public, people stared and kids cried, running away. Kokichi wouldn’t dare admit to Shuichi that he actually found the scenario rather arousing. Whenever Kokichi looks back at the day, he finds himself sweating at the thought of Shuichi’s skin turning strawberry pink, gooey melted taffy flowing down his chest and thighs as he couldn’t do anything but beg Kokichi to lick his skin and feed him candies till he was properly intact.

But Kokichi wouldn’t do anything to hurt Shuichi, even if it was to feed his own desires. Sure, maybe he takes a bite of Shuichi’s chewy candy skin every once and a while, but that was it. He would never allow Shuichi to embarrass himself in public like that. Kokichi really did love his boyfriend after all.

Kokichi pulls out the picnic blanket out of his bag, unfolding it and laying it flat with the help of Shuichi. Shuichi pulls out the small umbrella in his own bag and removed the velcro, pressing the handles button and covering himself with the umbrella. Kokichi holds back a laugh, he looks like a cute little vampire, he thought.

Kokichi grabs Shuichi’s arm, pulling him into his arms, forcing him to drop the umbrella as the other wrapped his arms around him. Kokichi sways back in forth with Shuichi in his arms, humming a soft melody. “Isn’t this nice?” Kokichi chuckles. “Maybe winter isn’t so bad after all. I just hate wearing a puffer jacket to the beach.”

Shuichi hugs Kokichi in return, swaying with him as he rests his chin on his head, playing with his violet hair. Suddenly Kokichi has his lips on his neck, nipping at the chewy skin. Shuichi lets own a low hum, head falling back before Kokichi has his hand behind it, supporting his neck as he chews on the taffy skin. Kokichi is then leading him backward till Shuichi’s back hits the rock, groaning as Kokichi grinds against him.

“K-Kokichi—!” Shuichi whimpers, knees giving out beneath him as Kokichi continues to nip at his neck, his knee moving between Shuichi’s thighs. “The rock— it’s rough…”

“But it doesn’t hurt right?” Kokichi asks, sliding his hands down Shuichi’s sides until they meet his waistband, fumbling with the button. Kokichi doesn’t have a single thought before eagerly stripping Shuichi down. He doesn’t even feel the cold, anyways. “Your flesh just mold around the bumps, doesn’t?”

“Don’t tease me— AH!” Shuichi moans, wincing as Kokichi pulls Shuichi’s shirt off and nips teasingly at his nipple, swirling his tongue around the nub until it’s as hard as tablet candy while his other hand tugs at the other nipple. Shuichi rests his hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, the other hand covering the cherry red blush on his cheeks. “Don’t... Not when we’re in public!”

“You wanna stop?” Kokichi whispers in Shuichi’s ear in a seductive tone, one hand moving lower to pull down Shuichi’s pants, fondling his ass once it’s off. “Or you just want me to stop teasing?”

Shuichi quickly nods his head at the ladder, looking Kokichi right in the eye before pulling him into a kiss. Kokichi moans into the kiss, hand pulling Shuichi’s leg up and over his shoulder. Kokichi’s fingers circle around his entrance, teasing him before pulling away. He lets go of Shuichi’s lips, a string of saliva connecting their mouths before Kokichi shoves his fingers inside Shuichi’s mouth. Kokichi hums as he feels his fingers explore the hot cavern, Shuichi eyeing him as his tongue swirls around him.

Kokichi suddenly pulls his fingers out of his mouth, ramming his fingers inside Shuichi. Shuichi’s back arches under him, letting out a breathy moan as Kokichi sinks his fingers inside him. Shuichi cries at the feeling of Kokichi stretching him open, Kokichi marveling at how easily Shuichi pulls him in. Shuichi’s insides are like jello, getting stickier as Kokichi works his fingers inside of him. “So soft inside of you,” Kokichi teases, shoving his fingers into the side of Shuichi’s ass until the jelly is breaking beneath it. Shuichi cries as Kokichi pulls his ass open with his other hand, fingers inside him ripping a piece of green jello out of his ass before moving it towards his lips and eating it.

“You’re so sweet,” Kokichi whispers into his ear, arousal clear in his pants as Shuichi cries and heaves, his face pink and mouth agape, drooling. “Gonna gobble you up, you’re gonna have to eat so much after this baby.”

Kokichi thrusts his fingers in and out of Shuichi, his quick pace warming up Shuichi’s flesh until it’s like moldable taffy. Kokichi adds another finger inside Shuichi until half of his hand is inside of him, sinking his hand into Shuichi’s ass until his wrist is inside him. Kokichi stare’s at Shuichi’s hole, admiring how it stretches around him so easily before clenching his hand into a fist inside him.

“Ah! Kokichi oh my god—” Shuichi moans as Kokichi rams his fist farther inside Shuichi till he’s repeatedly abusing his prostate. It has Shuichi  _ reeling,  _ eyes falling back and tongue lolling out of his mouth while Kokichi’s thrust has his body swaying against the rock at every push. Kokichi keeps at it until Shuichi is spasming around him, letting out a long moan as he stills and orgasms, mint green cum splattering all over his stomach. 

Kokichi’s hand brushes over Shuichi’s stomach, picking up his cum onto his hands then swallowing it, humming at the flavor. “Watermelon.” Kokichi chuckles, grabbing more cum from Shuichi’s tummy and lathering over his ass. “Wish I tasted as good as you.”

Shuichi whines as Kokichi pulls his dick out of his pants, mouth-watering at the size. “I love how you taste though,” Shuichi says, moaning and biting his lip as he stares down at Kokichi, carefully observing him. Kokichi lines himself up with Shuichi’s entrance before thrusting inside him, holding his hips in place as he shoves his cock deep inside his ass. “So so gorgeous,” Kokichi whispers, fucking him against the rock until Shuichi is moaning out loud, head falling to the side.

“Kokichi! Kokichi!” Shuichi cries, Kokichi pressing his hips deeper, nipping at Shuichi’s neck again, licking around the bite until it's sticky. Kokichi groans as Shuichi clenches around him, moaning his name once again before writhing in his hold. Kokichi’s fingers presses against Shuichi’s hips tighter, gritting his teeth as he cums inside him, making his insides stickier as it mixed with the jello flesh. 

Kokichi flips Shuich over suddenly, forcing him to rest his hands on the rough rocks as he pulls Shuichi’s ass back towards him. Kokichi kneels on the sand, spreading Shuichi’s ass apart before he has his tongue against his entrance, pressing inside. Kokichi starts fucking Shuichi with his tongue, smirking against his hole as Shuichi arches his back and shouts.

Kokichi hums at the taste, spreading his ass even farther as he dug his face into Shuichi’s hole, completely indulging himself before Shuichi swats his head, forcing him out of his daze. “I told you not to tease…” Shuichi whines, shaking his ass in front of Kokichi’s face, trying to entice his boyfriend into railing him again. 

Kokichi scoffs at his eagerness, giving Shuichi’s ass a light slap and marveling at the jiggle before pulling himself off the ground. Kokichi leans against Shuichi’s ass and thrusts his cock inside again, groaning as he feels Shuichi stretch around him. At this point, Shuichi no longer cares. Kokichi rams into him so hard that he can’t think of anything else.

Again and again, Kokichi keeps thrusting inside Shuichi, chasing his own pleasure before leaning against Shuichi’s back and thrusting forward to reach for Shuichi’s nape. Kokichi licks down Shuichi’s shoulder until he reaches his shoulder blade, nibbling it until he takes a full bite out of his back. Shuichi lets out a drawn-out moan as Kokichi licks over the bite, tongue licking over the grooves and marks. 

Kokichi rams inside Shuichi one last time, pausing against his prostate as he grinds his hips pressed up towards Shuichi’s ass. Kokichi clenches his teeth as he orgasms inside Shuichi, filling him inside as Shuichi begins to writhe underneath him. “Kokichi, ohh—” Shuichi hums, cumming from the feeling of being filled up.

Kokichi flips Shuichi over again, pushing his back against the rock as he pulls him into a deep kiss. He pulls back after a while, placing a kiss on Shuichi’s cheek. “Love you baby,” Kokichi murmurs into his ear. Shuichi giggles in return, wrapping his arms around Kokichi and swaying back and forth, finding comfort in their loving silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii please leave kudos and comments they make me super happy :D
> 
> follow me on twitter: shuichimoo, I know I have 0 followers as of now but pls do not be afraid, I'll be posting updates on other fics and sharing ideas. You're free to leave requests/questions through dms, but I most likely won't be getting to the requests any time soon! xx


End file.
